


completing your mission

by indoordisco



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Cyborgs, Gen, Machinery, Minor Peter/Gamora, Minor SpiderPool, Minor Stucky, Prosthetics, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS, good lord there’s a lot of characters in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoordisco/pseuds/indoordisco
Summary: The Avengers all end up part machine, part man.





	completing your mission

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Thor: Ragnarok and my brain pointed at Thor’s eye (or lack of) and went ‘Tony Stark would do something about that’ and this fic was born. 
> 
> When is this set?? who’s POV is it from?? i dunno man
> 
> it’s after Thor:ragnarok and thor has met the gotg crew but before infinity war and not long after the first gotg film?? sooooo? also peter (Parker) is like 20 in this bc why not
> 
> the title is from undercover martyn by two door cinema club

The Avengers all end up part machine, part man. Thor gets to Earth the long way round, and Tony pounces on him. He points insensitively at Thor's eye. "Let me fix that, Lord of Thunder."

Thor snarls. Loki laughs and laughs and laughs.

He says yes, eventually, and then there are 5 Avengers with metal a part of them. The eye is clearly metal, made of tiny bands of vibranium, and the iris is a tiny blue camera. He convinces Tony to leave off the fancy devices, so it just sees. He doesn’t trust something he doesn’t understand in his body.

They wake Bucky with a new arm and Steve kisses him soundly when it is in place, and Tony wolf-whistles. The arm is dark steel, plates moving fluidly like scales. The star on Bucky's shoulder is black, instead of red, and there is a gun and a knife and other strange human tools inside it. Barton calls it the Swiss Army Arm.

Thor spars with Tony (well, not really, because Tony could never hope to defeat the Strongest Avenger) but Tony’s testing a prototype shield against Thor’s fists. Thor must hit it somewhere it's not meant to be hit because then Tony is being thrown out of the suit. He's shirtless and his heart- well, it appears to be metal. And glowing blue. Tony looks at him and then at his heart and shrugs. “I thought you knew, man. The suit fucked up my heart so I made a new one.”

Thor shakes his head.

“Well, surprise!”

Rhodey has a metal spine because his shatters when he crash lands. His body rejects it once and Tony spends the 12 hours it takes to insert a new one they’re sure he won’t reject chewing his nails off and pacing. Pepper tries to distract him with project proposals but he just sits and does work in front of the operating theatre, shaking slightly. Rhodey’s body accepts the spine the second time round but it’s a month before he can walk properly and he’s never going to be War Machine again. Stephen tells Tony this and Tony cries. He blames himself.

An old Hydra agent who had been hiding and dosing himself with knockoff serum for the past 40 years appears and rips Steve’s lower jaw clean off, and he nearly bleeds to death in that field. He can’t talk, can hardly breathe, but they find him and they fix him. Tony hands him a table and a stylus and the first thing he writes is “make it metal. i want it to match.” Bucky turns scarlet. Steve snorts, and spit sprays.

They make it metal. The tongue is prosthetic and Bruce informs him that it is more efficient than a human tongue with all the excitement of a small child. Steve’s upper lip quirks like a half smirk. Bruce hits him. Bucky laughs, smug.

Steve has to learn to talk again, and it’s slow going. His face is a nasty mash of tendon and muscle and metal and skin. They patch skin from his thigh over his jaw but he’ll never grow a beard and his lower lip won’t ever look how it used to. The way he talks is thicker too, but as he says, “At least I don’t have to brush my lower teeth any more.”

He goes back into the field after a month and someone socks him in the face almost straight away. He doesn’t flinch and the person spits, “The fuck are you? Deadpool?”

Steve laughs and flashes his metal teeth. “No, I’m Captain America.”

Stephen has metal bones in his hands but they still shake furiously- it’s nerve damage, and the only way to fix it would be to get new hands, but he doesn’t want to give up. It results in a lot of smashed glasses and shouting because he just doesn’t get better, and he isn’t making any money because he can’t work and all he’s got is magic. And the Avengers, who admittedly help quite a lot. Tony operates and manages to fix some of the damaged nerve endings in his fingers, so his hands are usable, but he’ll never be able to operate again, not without putting the person at serious risk.

Bucky’s the one who gets Valk to talk about her backstory properly, and the first thing she talks about are the white lines on her forehead and cheeks. Turns out they’re white gold tattoos she got after she left the Valkyries because it stopped her from seeing death when she looked in the mirror. Bucky hugs her, tightly. The way Steve smiles proudly shows how hard he has been working on getting Bucky to initiate physical contact.

A couple of them choose to be part machine: T’Challa gets vibranium claws after someone nearly kills him when he’s not wearing the suit and Sam calls him Wolverine the Second for a week.

Tony insists on making Clint cochlear implants so his hearing is sharp as hell, but sometimes he still pretends he can’t hear people.

Loki gets a fucking gold tattoo of some antlers and Thor pisses himself laughing because of course his brother is that extra.

Sam, for all his teasing of T’Challa, gets fixings in his shoulder blades so his wings attach directly to his back.

Peter fights Venom and half his left hand melts in the acid. He gets a replacement that looks alarmingly normal except if you press down on it too hard it’s cold and metal and it shoots web from his fingertips. He grins and hugs Tony when it fits into place. “Thanks, Dad.”

Tony laughs, but Steve corners him later and asks him about it and Tony slowly turns red. Steve claps him on the back, Tony smiles.

Wade isn’t metal, but there’s a machine pumping his heart for him because his cancer got so bad that even his ridiculously quick cell regeneration rate couldn’t stop, and when he gets it put in and he gasps and goes, “That’s better.”

Peter kisses him with tear tracks on his cheeks and says, quietly, “We match now.”

“We kinda do, baby boy.”

Tony turns away slightly horrifiedly and Wade laughs a lot. “Sorry, pops.”

Natasha gets shot ten times out of uniform and is damned lucky none of the bullets hit her heart. One of her lungs punctures and 7 of her ribs shatter. Banner tells her there’s no way they’ll heal on their own and she tells him to take them out.

He gives her 7 metal ribs. They’re stronger than the strength of the rest of her ribs combined, and create a shield under pressure. She heals and goes back out. Someone shoots her in the chest and the bullet stops dead against her ribs. She kills the shooter by snapping his neck with her thighs.

Bruce gets really quite pissed off in too small a place, and the big guy pulls himself out of the tunnel. He rips off his left leg and then kills all the bad guys in the vicinity. He turns back as soon as they’re dead, swears a lot, and then asks for a notebook and a pencil so he can design an expanding prosthetic. Tony and Rhodey make it, and Stephen makes sure it works as a leg, and Peter swears a lot and calls it “fucking awesome” several times.

Wanda pisses the wrong person off and gets her entire right forearm ripped off for her troubles. She kills him with a twist of her left hand and collapses.

She doesn’t get a proper replacement because she’ll never be able to use her powers out of it again so she gets a metal cap for the jutting bone and tendons and learns to do everything with her left hand.

Vision- well, Vision is already a machine. But he gets upgrades every so often until his skin is a patchwork of implants and metal and machines and red skin.

Scott is run over when he’s halfway between ant and human and it the broken collarbone stays small when he finishes resizing. He gets it replaced in vibranium and it changes size along with him.

Peter Quill nearly crashes into the Avengers tower when his lungs give out. Thor recognises the ship and convinces Tony to help. With Thor helping to convince Gamora, they operate on him and discover that his left lung is bust open and has been that way for a while.

Gamora winces when she sees it. “That’s from the Infinity Stone— it’s all purple around the edges.”

Thor gapes at her. “You found an Infinity Stone?”

Rocket says smugly, “We found a couple, actually. They’re on the ship.”

Tony turns sharply towards the ship, but Gamora’s hand is on his arm and she pushes him to turn back to Quill. “Fix him first. Then we’ll talk about the stones.”

Tony turns and shouts for Banner, and they spend 9 hours in surgery making a mechanical patch for the gaping hole in his lung, and a tiny oxidiser for the right, which has been working on its own for at least a year, according to Gamora.

Quill wakes up and gasps in several deep breaths in quick succession. “Thank god. That feels so much better.”

Gamora socks him in the face. “You knew one of your lungs wasn’t working and did nothing for a YEAR?”

Quill shrugs helplessly. Gamora just barely stops herself from hitting him again.

So. The Avengers are all part metal, part human, and they are all recovering or bettering themselves. They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
